The Hearts Desire
by AnnaHarlin
Summary: Hermione Granger is a character we all know and love but even with her superior intellect she requires help from an unexpected source, that being the Charismatic Draco Malfoy. As they quest to discover the identity of a shadowy figure haunting Hogwarts, they inexplicably begin to fall for one another. Join them on their journey. Please Rate and Review, More chapters on the way :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart's Desire**

**Chapter One: Harsh life, Sweet Memories.**

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, shaking all over. His nightmares were becoming more and more realistic. He looked round his bedroom. Everything looked the same, green and silver furniture near the fire place. A dark green rug at the end of his bed. To the right of his bed was a large bookcase holding mountains of books. To the left of his bed was his large mahogany wardrobe. At either side of his bed were large glass windows, the dark green curtains slightly open to reveal the morning sun rising.

He swung his legs out of bed and held his head in his hands and breathed in slowly. Standing up, he kicked his shoes away. He had stripped down to his boxers the night before and not bothered were his clothes had landed. Draco grumbled to himself. Another morning awake before the rest of the household. He grabbed a fresh towel from the cupboard and headed to the bathroom.

The hot water quickly steamed up the bathroom as it streamed down from the showerhead. Draco stepped in and allowed the water to run over his body. He rubbed his face and began to wash his pale blond hair. After spending 15 minutes in the shower, he turned the water off and stepped out onto the stone floor. He grabbed the towel and tied it round his waist. He then headed out to his room.

Draco pulled on some boxers and a pair of dark jeans. He rubbed the towel through his hair and threw it aside. After pushing some hair out of his face, he headed to the large curtains and pulled them open. The light flooded his room, but nothing seemed brighter. Draco walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a crisp white shirt. He pulled it over his slim body and buttoned leaving the first few undone. He rolled up his sleeves and pulled on some socks and shoes. He then grabbed a book from his bedside table and headed down towards the dining room, hoping the house elves had started breakfast.

Draco arrived at the large black doors that opened to a dark dining room. In front of him was a long black wooden table that seated over 20 people. There were portraits on the back wall showing old family members. The room was beautiful and elegant to those who visited, but to Draco, it was just another room. As Draco walked down towards the large fireplace, food and drink began to appear on the table. He seated himself and began to pile food onto his plate.

Draco was deep into reading when the house elves came to clear away his plate. He had not noticed when his mother had entered the room and towered over him. She cleared her throat to bring Draco's attention away from his book.

Draco looked at his mother and gave her a light smile. She was wearing a simple black dress and a set of black boots. Her blond/black hair pulled back into a modern 1940s style. She wore little make up, but enough to show off her features. She wore little jewellery; a small silver chain with a small emerald and her wedding ring. Narcissa Malfoy did not need to exaggerate her features or look because she was already so beautiful.

"Draco dear, I am going to Diagon Alley today. Your father has matters to sort out at the Ministry. Would you join me and we can pick up your school things. Oh...and have you replied to the letter you got about your position as Head Boy. I am so proud you have been given the title." Draco listened intently and placed his book down. His mother sat opposite him.

"Yes mother, I would love to join you. And as for the letter, I replied a few days ago. I have accepted the title as Head Boy, unfortunately Professor Dumbledore hasn't mentioned who is going to be Head Girl" Draco wasn't really fussed about being Head Boy, but he knew it would make his mother happy and would keep his father off his back.

"Excellent. Well we shall be leaving in an hour. I have some things to sort out before we leave. I will see you dear." Narcissa grabbed a drink of orange juice and swiftly left the dining room, leaving Draco to his silent breakfast.

Not long after, Lucius walked into the Dining room. Draco shoved his book down and sat up straight. Lucius glared at his son from across the table. Draco said and did nothing but glared back at his father. He wore a black suit and a carried a black cane which had the head of a snake on top. His hair was as pale as Draco's and his piercing eyes were a harsh deep brown, almost considered black. His face was not sharp but his features were well defined. Lucius said nothing to his son. Draco excused himself and started to walk out of the dining room.

Draco went straight to his room and flung himself on his dark green sofa. He looked at the clock and moaned only 9:30 another half an hour before he and his mother would be leaving for Diagon Alley.

Draco looked at a letter that had been sent out to all the seventh year students of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The list of items needed was long and would be very expensive, but being from a rather wealthy family, money was no problem for Draco. He went to his wardrobe and looked at his school robes, tattered, torn, faded and stained. He was in dire need of new robes.

He looked inside his old school cloak and found a small piece of parchment. A small smile peered on his lips as he remembered what it was. He unfolded it to reveal a poem. He read it allowed:

_A brazen Chill, A towering Fire, A monolith of diamond, the Atmosphere above, each one dull as a whetstone compared to the shining grace I see within you. Each time I see your brilliance I shiver with glee and trepidation in expectation of what is to come, will it be soft kisses or the harsh bite of roaring fire. Each is as bitter sweet as the last. _

_Your face pale and magnificent like a far off shore of some paradise. Your lips light and soft like a Blazing Star in summer. Eyes glisten like the dew upon the morn. Each farewell is sorrowful and also an adventure as we journey back to one another. Car, Horseback, Broomstick anything just to be by your side._

_X_

Draco thought long and hard but couldn't think of who had written it, but it was beautiful and warm. It gave his heart reason to beat and put him in a rather good mood. He walked over to his book case and pulled out a large and dusty book, he opened it and placed the poem within. With his head in the clouds, Draco was brought back to the bitterness of his life when the clock struck the hour. He closed the book and put it back in its place. He then grabbed the list of items and his light jacket and headed out of his room, down the dark staircase and towards the entrance, where he found his mother pulling on her fur coat. She smiled at him and together they both apparated to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

Draco and his mother had apparated outside of Knockturn Alley. Draco looked down at the darkness and a small shiver ran up his spine. Draco handed his mother the list of items and waited to where their first destination would be.

"Draco, we will go to Gringotts Bank and then to Madam Malkin's." Narcissa folded the parchment and placed it in her handbag. She walked quickly towards Gringotts so she could take some money from their vault.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank was a beautiful snowy white building, near the intersection of Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, Gringotts towered over all neighbouring shops. Customers were passing in and out through a set of bronze doors. Draco walked behind his mother with his head held high. They passed through a set of silver doors before they came to the lobby. The main floor was paved with marble and had long counters stretching along its length. Within, wizards and witches were sorting matters out with their money and other valuables in vaults that were protected by the very complex and very strong security measures. The vaults extend for miles under London and were accessible through rough stone passageways and then by magic carts that travel speedily along their tracks.

Narcissa and Draco walked towards large desk at the furthest end of the large hall. A large and ugly Goblin was sat there writing things down and did not notice when the two Malfoy's had stopped in front of the desk. "Vault 865. Here is the key." Narcissa had said in a stern tone that instantly made the Goblin sit up and call for one of the other goblins to take them to the vault.

It was a long ride to Vault 865 and Draco had grown bored. He looked at his mother who had pulled her fur coat closer round her ears. He smiled; she was the only one at the moment who could make him smile. Before Draco knew it, the cart had stopped outside their Vault. The goblin hurried out and offered his hand to Narcissa. Draco climbed out and stood next to his mother.

The goblin used the key and several other enchantments to open the Vault. The large door slowly opened and revealed a large stone room covered in heirlooms and old relics. Money was pouring out of chests and bags. Draco's eyes were dazzled by the shimmering light and hadn't noticed his mother going into the vault. She took several small bags and placed them within her bag. The goblin then locked the door and climbed into the cart.

"Draco...Draco dear, are you alright?" Draco shook his head and claimed he had a small headache, but he would live. Narcissa smiled and took Draco's hand as she climbed back into the cart. Draco sat opposite his mother and the goblin began the journey back towards the entrance they had come through.

After sorting out the financial statistics with the goblins, Narcissa and Draco left Gringotts and headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Hermione and Ron were walking through Diagon Alley. Ron was moaning about Ginny. His little sister was dating his best friend...it was wrong in his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and punched Ron in his arm. "Oh, honestly Ron. You should be happy for them. Besides, it's not like Ginny is dating a total stranger, its someone everyone knows. Plus, she's old enough to date who she wants. She doesn't need your permission." Ron rubbed his arm and tried to speak but knew Hermione was telling the truth. He would have to accept it and deal with it.

"Hey guys, we are going to head over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron, don't you need to get new robes before school and books...I'm sure that Hermione could help you, couldn't you?" Ginny gave her that look and Hermione immediately took Ron's arm and headed towards Madam Malkin's. "Yeah, come on Ron. I need new robes as well." before Ron could protest everyone was going their separate ways.

Ron tried to protest and got another punch in the arm from Hermione. He held up his hands and told her he understood. They trudged through Diagon Alley and saw other students gathering school equipment. Ron and Hermione had begun talking about their summers and made several stops along the way to Madam Malkin's.

They had finally reached Madam Malkin's. Inside it was quiet, not many people were in there and that allowed Hermione and Ron to go and look for new robes.

Draco looked bored as the seamstress took his measurements. He wanted to get out of Diagon Alley and far away from the world. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes. His memories taking him back to the poem and a small smirk crawled across his lips.

"All done. The robes will be delivered within a few days. Was there anything else that you required Mr. Malfoy?" Draco was pulling on his jacket when he noticed Ron and Hermione walk into the shop. He could not take his eyes off them, how much he hated Weasel and the Mudblood. The seamstress asked again and Draco shook his head. He followed his mother towards the counter as she paid for the new robes. Draco excused himself and headed out towards the doors. He couldn't resist.

"Bit expensive in here for you Weasel isn't it? You should try the charity shops...they might have something fitting." Draco smirked as Ron began to glow a deep shade of red. Hermione had seen Draco and ran over to Ron's side. "Beat it Malfoy, go and drown in a river. You're nothing but a self-centered swat." Draco's smirked remained as Hermione had fought for Ron. "Ha, still getting your little Mudblood girlfriend to do your work...and you call yourself a man. Huh?"

Draco left the two Gryffindor's standing there and walked out behind his mother who had not seen the little show. Ron was going to charge after him, but was held back by Hermione's grasp on his wrist. "Don't bother Ron. What's the point on wasting your energy on him? Come on, let's pay for the robes and go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and grab an ice cream. The sugar will do us both some good." Hermione pulled Ron towards the counter and they paid for their robes.

Ron was still fuming about the entire fiasco when they reached the ice cream parlor. Harry and Ginny both pulled confused faces, but Hermione stepped in before Ron could have a chance to yell everything that had happened. "We just had a small incident with Malfoy, that's all. We should let it go. Ron...we SHOULD leave it" Hermione handed him a chocolate ice cream and sat beside Ginny.

"Whatever...I still can't believe that prat sometimes. Just another year and we won't have to see his ugly mug ever again. That's the day I'll throw a party." Ron moaned. No one had really been listening. Harry and Ginny were all loved up and Hermione had gone into a world of her own.

"Earth to Hermione...hey...'mione." Hermione looked at Harry confused and a little dazed. "What is it Harry?" she smiled. "We are all going back now...you coming?" Hermione nodded and as she reached for her bags, Ron seized them quickly. "Come on then..." he smiled at her. Hermione was a little surprised but she didn't refuse his help, her bags were heavy.

All four of the Gryffindor students apparated outside The Burrow and all went inside to the warm, comforting home just before the heavy rain clouds burst open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A journey to a new beginning**

Hermione recognized the owl that had flown to The Burrow; it was Professor Dumbledore's. Curiosity struck her has she took the envelope and handed him an owl treat. She sat down at the large wooden table and ripped it open. The letter read:

_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_As one of the highest achievers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I, Professor Albus Dumbledore, would like to offer you Head Girl for the upcoming year. Your duties, if you accept, will be briefly explained in the Head train carriage on the Hogwarts Express. You will also receive a new room within the Head and Prefect tower._

_Please respond immediately._

_Yours_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione could not believe her eyes. She had been given the role of Head Girl. Her chance to make a change within Hogwarts was almost in her grasp. She squealed with excitement as she grabbed a fresh parchment and quill and responded immediately.

_To Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_I would gratefully accept the role of Head Girl. I will be eagerly waiting in the train carriage._

_Thank you._

_Yours_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

As she had sealed the envelope, the owl gave her an affectionate peck on her hand and took to flight with her response. She racked her brain, _"I wonder who has made it for Head Boy..."_

Hermione ran upstairs to Ron and Harry. She flung their door open with a large grin spread on her face. "Hermione...what's up? Why are you so happy?" the two boys echoed each other. She took a deep breath in and said quickly, "Professor Dumbledore has offered me the role of Head Girl and I've accepted...though I'm not sure who has made it as Head Boy..."

Ron and Harry were just as excited as Hermione. The news quickly spread round the entire house and soon everyone was congratulating Hermione on her success.

The train ride was smooth and comforting. The glorious sun shone brightly over the countryside and warmed the train carriages nicely. Hermione sat in the Heads carriage happily admiring the decor. The walls were a deep mahogany; the carpet was a rich red. 2 sofas were in the middle of the room, one in red with black sides and the other was a dark grey also with black sides. There was a small bookcase covered in books and a small open fire that filled the room with a cosy temperature. The windows had red curtains that were pulled back by black rope and above the fire was a picture of previous Head boys and girls.

Hermione leaned back against the red sofa and breathed in. She smiled to herself and opened her Jane Austen book and began to read. Happily sat there, amerced in her book, Hermione never noticed the carriage door open. "Oh great, that's all I need now, a Mudblood in my room." Hermione froze in her reading and frowned, with no need to look, Hermione instantly knew who that was. "What are you doing here Malfoy? This carriage is for Head boy an..." Hermione's blood boiled.

_No! No! No! Anyone but him!_

"Yes Mudblood, me. Oh, don't get all exasperated" Draco Malfoy, a blond, tall, broad young man. He could have any girl he wanted; they all melted at his feet. Draco looked at Hermione sitting there.

_Great...stuck with this filthy little Mudblood...as if things can't get any worse_

He slumped into the grey sofa opposite her and looked around. He had to admit to himself that the carriage wasn't all that bad and seeing Hermione sat there with her nose in a book (again) sent a small shiver down his spine, the smirk on his pale defined face changed into a little smile. Hermione glanced over and noticed; she pulled the book up over her face and smiled to herself.

_Whoa...hang on there..._

_Did I just see Malfoy smiling...at me..._

_No...Surely not..._

_Calm down! It was just a smile_

Hermione lowered her book and turned the page. She glanced over again at Malfoy who had realised what he was doing and quickly turned his face away from her and walked over towards the drinks cabinet.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence. The atmosphere had turned from peaceful to very awkward. Hermione put her book in her bag and headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going Mudblood? Going to run off to your precious wet faced boyfriend." Hermione shook her head and turned back towards him. "Well, at least I have friends who care about me and not my wealth. You might be 'popular' with people Malfoy, but you're all alone and always will be"

Malfoy ran at her and cast a silencing charm on the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. He looked directly into her shocked/scared eyes and whispered, "You have no idea what lonely is. I have seen things you can't even to begin to imagine. I have met terrifying people and watched them torture others..." he froze, suddenly aware of what he was saying. "Draco, you're hurting me..." He let go of her shoulders and pointed his wand at her throat. "I do have friends...outside that pathetic school. I have people who care about me. So before you make your opinions on me...think otherwise Mudblood."

The charm was gone and Hermione fled from the room. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, but that was a different Malfoy. He had just opened up to her without realizing it. "Miss Granger, are you joining us in here?" Hermione blinked and saw Professor Dumbledore. She nodded and silently entered the room. Malfoy was sat on his sofa, he didn't look at her. Hermione sat down and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"I am glad the two of you have accepted this responsibility. As I said in my letters to you, you both have new bedrooms; you have authority to walk round the castle patrolling at night. You each have been allocated areas of the castle to patrol separately and you have authority to hand out detentions to other students. In your rooms, there are lists of your duties. Any questions will have to wait until your arrival at school. Enjoy the rest of your journey." and he apparated away from their carriage.

Hermione took in short breaths. She had been so excited until her encounter with Malfoy. Something had to be said, but not with the entire school outside listening. She cast a silencing charm.

"I-I'm sorry..." Draco looked up surprised at her words. _Did she just say sorry...to me...that filthy Mudblood... _

Hermione rubbed her arms were he had grabbed her. Small little red marks on her skin, they would bruise. What was she going to say? Without thinking Draco got up and walked behind her as she stood over the fireplace. He placed his hands on her arms and gently massaged them. She froze and whimpered thinking he would hurt her again; Draco could smell the fragrance from her hair, coconut and honey. It warmed him inside and he smiled.

Suddenly an alarm went off in his head. _HELLO! THIS IS MUDBLOOD KNOW-IT-ALL GRANGER! _Draco froze and removed his hands. He walked away and sat down on his sofa. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the journey and Hermione knew that their close encounter was his way of apologizing.

When the train pulled up at the station, Draco stormed out of the carriage and was lost within the horde of students. Hermione waited for Harry, Ginny and Ron. They asked her questions about her duties and who the new Head Boy was, their response was the usual and Hermione knew they were annoyed with Dumbledore's decision. Hermione didn't say anything about incident that had happened between her and Draco.

The four of them climbed into the horse drawn carriage and continued their conversation about what was to come at Hogwarts. Hermione put the situation with Draco to the back of her mind, but she knew it had to be sorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: New Rooms, Same People**

After the glorious meal and speech in the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco were shown to their new rooms. Each had a secret passage way to their House common rooms. It was for their use and their use alone.

Hermione and Draco came to a large picture of a golden lion and a silver snake representing the two houses that were Heads. The password was _**Mimbulus mimbletonia**_, easy for them both to remember. Entering through the picture, Hermione and Draco walked into their small common room.

It had a round table and several chairs in one corner of the room. There was a large roaring fireplace surrounded by two single seats and a large sofa. There were two notice boards and a small kitchen area. The common room had two large windows - one of which opened to a small balcony. The common room itself had a mix of the Slytherin and Gryffindor colours, which they both admitted looked quite nice. There was a small spiral staircase which led in separate directions to their rooms.

Making their way up, Draco went left to his room and Hermione went right, neither saying a single word to each other. On Draco's door was a small picture of a serpent and his name. One Hermione's door there was a small picture of a lion and her name.

Hermione closed her bedroom door and sighed heavily, she didn't want this silence between them both and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She walked into the center of her room and smiled. It had a large four-poster bed with red and gold curtains, the sheets were also red. There was a large fluffy red rug at the end and a large wooden chest. There was a large bookshelf which had many of her favorite books. A small fireplace was in the room. To one side of the room was a small bathroom. Next to the bathroom was a large mahogany wardrobe, Hermione opened it to find all her clothes had been put away. She went to the double doors and opened them to reveal a small balcony. She looked out to the horizon, it was truly breathtaking. She looked across and noticed another balcony _It must be Malfoy's balcony..._she went back inside and finished unpacking her bags.

Draco had watched Hermione go into her room from the corner of his eye. He didn't mean to hurt her on the train but she had aggravated him. Draco entered his room and looked round. It looked fairly similar to his bedroom at home, only smaller. He walked out onto his balcony and looked over to Hermione's only to see a flash of her brown hair. He leaned against the railing and sighed. _Great...just what I need...maybe I should...nah..._Draco had thought about apologizing to her again, but thought against it. He walked into his room and flopped on the bed not even looking at the letter that had been left by Professor Dumbledore.

Draco had fallen into a light sleep. The nightmare flared again in his mind. He sat up violently almost falling off the bed to a knock on his door. He groaned and went to his door. Opening it he saw Hermione, "What do you want?" Her eyes widened as she involuntarily glimmered over his half naked body. Giving herself a mental slap, she returned to his face and noticed the tired circles round his eyes. "It's time for our rounds; Professor Dumbledore is going to meet us outside the Great Hall. I just thought I'd let you know..." Draco nodded. "Alright, just give me a sec..." and he slammed the door in her face.

Hermione waited for 10 minutes before shouting for Draco again. He stormed down the stairs and gave her a cold glare. Together they started towards the Great Hall silently.

"Sorry we are late professor." said Hermione casting an evil glare at Draco. Dumbledore raised his hand. "Not to worry Miss Granger. Now as your first night of patrolling, I want Miss Granger to patrol the lower levels of the castle and Mr Malfoy, you are to patrol the higher levels. Keep your wands close by, these are difficult times. There are several other professors patrolling, be sure to check in with them. Any problems send out a patronus, it will find either of you and leave a trail. Now, any questions?" Neither of the students had questions and was left to patrol.

It was a while before the two had to separate. Hermione walked slightly behind Draco. She kept thinking of anything that would distract her from the image of Malfoy half-naked in front of her. "Hey Mudblood...get a move on. We haven't got all night, y'know" Draco had pounded ahead of her and was waiting impatiently. "Y'know Malfoy, you really need to calm your attitude. You can be a real prat sometimes and when you need someone the most...no one and I mean no one will come..." Hermione pushed past him and ran down the hallway, tears falling from her eyes.

Draco stood there, amazed at her courage. He knew he was a real prat sometimes, he didn't mean it. How could he tell her? How could he apologize? Draco frowned and stormed up the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: A turn for the worst**

It had been a few hours since Hermione's burst at Draco. He frustrated her and she hated it. How could anyone be that annoyingly idiotic?

Hermione had come across several of her Professor's and had checked in with them. Now in the dungeons, her next professor was sure to be Snape. She walked down the dark tunnels with her wand lit. As she turned the corner, she bumped into something. It was large and hard. She lifted her wand to see a wall. Confused, she tried to get around it but was unsuccessful. As she walked back up the way she had come, she noticed that the black wall was in front of her and it began to move in on her.

She started to panic and used every spell she could to stop it, but nothing worked. As her space was getting smaller, there was only one other thing she could do - send for Draco. After her little statement, she wondered if he would come...the only thing to do was try. Hermione cast the spell and her patronus, an otter ran to find Draco leaving a shining silver trail for him to follow.

Draco was on the ground floor of the castle casually walking round, he had caught two 2nd year students from Hufflepuff out of their beds. He had taken 20 points each and gave them detentions, he then reported to Professor Sprout with the two students. She took them away and left Draco to continue his rounds.

As Draco reached the Great Hall, he saw something moving towards him, he froze and watched it run up to him. "An otter? But who could have...Granger..." He followed the trail quickly but then remembered her statement earlier. _Why should I have to go to her? She can take care of herself. Stupid mudblood. _He stopped. _But if I leave her, I'll lose my place for sure...damn it. _Draco kicked himself and continued to follow the trail.

"HERMIONE GRANGER...YOU DOWN HERE?" He shouted. The trail had stopped and she was nowhere in sight. "Lumos Maxima" and a bright light flooded the tunnels. He ran starting to panic. _Where is she? _

He ran into professor Snape's office. He looked up and gave Draco a questioning look. "What can I do for you Mr Malfoy? Shouldn't you be upstairs patrolling?" he said quietly Draco breathed in, "Professor, I followed Hermione's patronus down here and I can't find her. Professor Dumbledor told us to send it out when either of us were in trouble so we could find each other" Snape frowned and walked quickly out of the room, Draco followed. A little part of him wanted her to be safe and yet part of him didn't want her to be found.

Snape cast a clearing spell. He went down the tunnel and told Draco to go down the other. Snape had no luck at finding her. Draco was sprinting, hoping she was alright. He turned the corner and saw something up ahead. He cast Lumos to see what it was and saw Hermione lying there. He clothes had been torn apart and she was bleeding lightly in several places. He ran over to her. "Hermione...Hermione...can you hear me?" He lifted her up in his arms and started to run down the tunnel. "PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!"

Snape turned the corner to hear Draco. He ran towards him only to stop when he saw Draco holding onto a limp Hermione. "Professor, I found her down there..." Snape gave a sympathy stare at Hermione and told him to head straight to the Hospital Wing. Draco didn't need to hear him say that, it's where he was going and quickly. Hermione's body had started to drip blood as her wounds had suddenly gotten deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Old Enemies, New Friends**

The afternoon sun shone brightly into the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey had kept a close eye on Hermione. She had healed all her wounds and gave her different tonics and medicines, but nothing seemed to bring Hermione out of her coma.

When Draco had brought her in, all the Professor's had gathered. Dumbledor and McGonagall had spoken to Draco about what had happened and had gone to investigate. Professor Snape was just as confused as everyone else. Even some of his potions were useless. All they could do was hope Hermione would come to so that she could explain what happened.

All the students had heard of this incident and naturally Ron, Harry and Ginny were quick to point the finger at Draco. As they had all gathered in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledor had saved Draco from the entire school blaming him. It took time, but even Harry and Ginny came to believe that Draco had not been involved with Hermione's accident. Ron was not as courteous as the rest of the school and refused to believe that Draco was innocent.

Draco had been at Hermione's bedside from the day she had been brought in. He was always asking Madam Pomphrey if she had improved and her answer was always the same, "Have faith Mr Malfoy. Keep talking to her and she may come round sooner than we know."

Ron refused to be at her side whilst Malfoy was there. Even to be in the same room as him and Ron would immediately spark off causing conflict and aggravation. Madam Pomphrey had banned Ron from being near Hermione for the time being.

Harry and Ginny visited every day. They had been very cautious of Malfoy. But over time the three of them began to talk and get along. As their strange friendship blossomed, so did Hermione's health. It appeared she responded to them talking to her and about school. Madam Pomphrey was sure that Hermione's cure was through Harry, Ginny and Draco. However, the amount of time Harry and Ginny spent in the hospital wing with Draco had begun to infuriate Ron.

He had watched them for long enough and something had to be said. "Harry, Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing? You do remember who you are talking to...Malfoy...the prat that has made our lives hell and even Hermione's life hell. How can you all sit there being merry with each other after he is clearly the one who has done this to..." All eyes were now on Draco who had stormed over to Ron and punched him square in the jaw. "Get your facts straight Weasel...what happened to Hermione was not my fault. And if you had taken time to notice, but the conversations we have been having around Granger is improving her health. So I suggest that if you want her to wake up...you'll get the hell out of here..."

Ron had been lying on the floor as Draco towered over him. He looked over to Harry and Ginny for back up but saw Harry's face turn away and Ginny shake her head in disappointment. Everything Draco was saying was true and Ron was the only one who didn't believe Draco's innocence.

Ron staggered up off the floor disgusted that his friends had let their enemy do that. "Fine...if that's the way you want it." he stormed out of the hospital wing. Draco turned back to Harry and Ginny. "You didn't have to hit him Malfoy. But you're right...Hermione is getting better..." Harry knew Ron was out of line and that something had to be done to solve it.

The clock struck the hour, dinner. Harry and Ginny didn't want to go but they were hungry. "You not coming Malfoy..."called Ginny near the doors. Draco shook his head, he'd get something later. He didn't want to leave Hermione on her own.

Draco had been reading in the bed next to Hermione, but he was distracted. He thought back to what had happened before Hermione's attack. He set his book down and climbed off the bed. He pulled a chair next to her and took her hand.

"Alright, I'm not very good at this but it's the best I can do. Granger...Hermione...I'm sorry for the years I've spent hurting you and your friends. It's the way I've been brought up, believe me, you'd be the same if you had lived my life. I'm sorry for all the times I've called you 'Mudblood' I never meant it, honestly…and I'm sorry for hurting you on the train. But you've got to wake up...you have to wake up. You're the most talented witch in the school, your smart, funny, you're bloody gorgeous and I wish I had gotten the time to get to know the real you. If I could turn back the clock to the first year, when we were on those stairs waiting to be sorted, I would have done things differently. Hermione...you're the one who has kept me going throughout these years and it's taken all this time for me to realize one thing…I came to realize it when I read a small poem. I couldn't think about who had written it...because I had written it...for you and about you. Hermione Granger, I couldn't live with myself if you died. Please wake up, if not for me, then for yourself and your friends and for all those who truly care about you."

Draco had poured his heart out to her. Tears were streaming down his face. He held her hand tightly, praying she had heard him and she would wake up soon. He was about to leave when her hand tightened round his. Draco's eyes lit up when he saw her eyes flicker open. "Say it again..." she murmured. He sat on her bed. "I lo…I'm sorry Hermione" she smiled. "Lay still, I'll go fetch Madam Pomphrey." Hermione closed her eyes as a slight pain rushed through her body.

Madam Pomphrey was amazed at her surprise recovery. She asked Draco how it happened, "It's simple Madam Pomphrey, I took your advice and kept talking to her." she told him to get Professor Dumbledor and Professor McGonagall. The two professors were also amazed at her recovery. After a small drink and some toast, Hermione fell asleep.

Draco had been sent back to the Head tower but during the middle of the night, he crept down to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. He snuck past Madam Pomphrey's office and into the ward. There was a small candle lit at Hermione's bedside. Hermione was asleep.

He pulled a chair quietly up to her bed and took hold of her hand. He smiled, for just one moment the entire world had stopped and it had just been Hermione and himself. Hermione turned over towards Draco and shivered slightly. He pulled the covers closer to her chin and saw a small smile appear on her lips. Draco too pulled his cloak tighter round him and kept watch over Hermione.

A few hours later, something disturbed Hermione from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked round. She felt something in her hand and as she looked down, she saw another hand entwined with her own. Her eyes followed the arm to and person. Unable to identify this person, she removed her hand and gently shook the person.

Draco stirred and jumped when he Hermione staring at him. He stopped completely amazed how she looked in the small light. Her skin was illuminated and glowing. Her eyes were mysterious. He blinked and saw the confused look on her face.

"Hermione...you should be sleeping. And by the look of the morning sun, I should be going. I'll stop by later." Draco stood up then froze when Hermione grasped his hand once again. "Draco...did you mean it? Everything you said earlier...was it all true?" He sat down on her bed and looked her directly in the eyes. "Yes, Hermione...everything was true. It took a lot for me to say it and not just because I'm an arrogant prat but because I never wanted to hurt anyone. I really am sorry and I…" She looked a little shocked.

Her heart began to race and her breaths became short. She looked at his silvery blue eyes. Her heart was telling her to jump and her mind was telling her to retaliate. She took a deep breath in. "Draco...I...don't know what to say. I know you're not a bad person, but it's a lot to take in at once. I'm confused...I want to understand you better but I don't know what to do..." Draco took both her hands. "Hermione, I know we barely know each other and I'd like to start again. I want to know who you are and not what others make you out to be. But Hermione...If you don't want to hear what I'm saying, then tell me now, I'll go. But I'd like to think that you see something different." Hermione stayed silent. He was being so romantic and chivalrous. She wanted to cry and laugh. "Draco...I do see something different, I know that deep down you are kind and generous and loving. I want to know you better. I'm sorry too, for everything hurtful I've ever said to you. I want us to be friends. But I'm scared what everyone else will think."

Draco's heart jumped when she said she wanted to friends with him. He smiled at her. "Forget what everyone else thinks. But if it makes you more comfortable, we can still be the same, obviously I won't be so damn rude. And we can get to know each other without everyone butting in. Anyway, I really should go before Madam Pomphrey catches us."

Hermione gleamed, she didn't want him to go but he was right and her health still wasn't 100%. "Draco thank you for being so understanding. And what you said about being the same with each other during school hours, I won't be so rude to you either. I'd like to think that when we are patrolling or in our little common room...we can get to know each other that way." Draco smiled. He stood up and took her hand. He winked at her and slowly crept out of the hospital wing back to his bed, leaving Hermione blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry for the long delay, been really busy with uni and auditions.

Here are the next 2 chapters for your enjoyment :D

Please rate and review xxx

**Chapter Seven: A Friendship Flowers **

Hermione's relationship with Draco had delved into a comfortable situation. At the beginning, Draco seemed nervous about starting a friendship with her, but after many cups of hot chocolate they had both relaxed.

On a stormy night, they were both sat in front of the fireplace opposite each other. Neither knew what to say. Hermione decided that the awkward silence surrounding them was unbearable. She ran up to her room and brought down her CD's and CD player. Draco said nothing but watched as she set everything up, from the awkward silence came beautiful instrumental music that seemed to warm the room up just that touch more. Both smiling at each other, Draco magicked up 2 large cups of mint hot chocolate with sprinkles on top. He handed one to Hermione and they both laughed.

"Why are we laughing?" cried Hermione. Draco shook his head as he drunk from his cup. "Draco…erm…can I ask you something?" A curious look wondered his face as he nodded. "What has your life been like before coming here?" Draco cleared his throat, the wondrous look on his face changed to a cold stern look. "Not the best…I know everyone must think I grew up having everything that I wanted, and yes I did but I wasn't happy at Malfoy Manor. To be honest I've completely hated it there ever since I can remember. I've seen too much, heard too much and it's just been hard living that life." Hermione didn't know what to say, she wasn't prepared to hear that so quickly from him. She said nothing and waited for him to compose himself. "As you already know, my father isn't a kind man. I found that at a very young age. He made me learn from dark professors. He beat my mother and he beat me. He didn't treat me like his son; he treated me like another one of his pawns in a sick game of Wizard's chess. Then came the day I received my letter, I was overjoyed, but he just frowned and dismissed me saying that the school was a waste of time and space and completely ridiculous. My mother was the only person who was there for me. She was the one who tucked me in at night. She tried to take the majority of the beatings from my father, but he would cast her aside. I hated her for doing it, I hated her for getting in the way." His eyes threatened to explode his tears. His hands were shaking round the cup.

Hermione set her and Draco's cup on the floor. She took hold of his hands. Draco looked at her, her own face wet with silent tears. Before Draco could pull away, Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. He gasped and would have hugged her back, but heard his father's voice in the back of his mind whispering _'Filthy Mudblood' _instinctively he pulled away looking disgusted, with himself or her he couldn't tell. "I don't want your pity." He stormed to his room before she could say a thing.

He slammed his door and kicked his chair over. He sat on the edge of his bed internally fighting with himself. She didn't deserve that after he had just opened up to her. He didn't even mean to let out so much but he did and he now had to pay the consequences. He waited to calm down before heading back down.

Hermione was utterly stunned from his reaction. After he had stormed off to his bedroom, she wiped her eyes and started to clean everything away. The music was still paying when Draco came back down. She hadn't heard him and jumped when he cleared his throat. She said nothing and watched as he came round the sofa and stood in front of her. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that she didn't deserve him to storm off like a little boy, but she decided against that. He took her hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just, I've never told anyone and…I guess when you hugged me, I was a little shocked. She gave his hand a small squeeze, "It's okay, I understand." She smiled and summoned up another 2 hot chocolates. They sat down happy that the air had been cleared.

"So come on then, what's it like to live in the muggle world?" Hermione looked at Draco stunned he had asked about her life. "It's different from the Wizarding world. Both my parents are dentists and…" Draco looked confused, "A dentist is a person who looks after your teeth, making sure that they are healthy and clean. Anyway…" Hermione explained many things to Draco such as electricity. The small clock on the mantel piece struck the hour making both jump at the sound. The fire had died down and the music had stopped playing.

"I guess it's time we head off to bed." Hermione said as Draco picked up his cup, he turned his head towards her smirking, she looked blankly at him and then it hit her. "oh, I didn't mean we go to bed together, I meant that we urrr…oh dear" she covered her face in embarrassment and continued to grow red. Draco laughed. "It's okay, I know what you meant." She looked at him and laughed with him.

They went up the stairs and awkwardly stood outside their doors. "Well, urr, goodnight Draco." He smirked, "Goodnight Hermione, you know where I am if you decide to join me" he winked at her as she blushed again. She slapped him gently, "oh Draco…in your dreams." And with that she went into her room. He laughed again and went into his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Bad Timing.**

Professor Dumbledor had given strict orders that Hermione and Draco were to patrol together at all hours. Both had kept their promise to each other, Draco acted vicious and spiteful and Hermione acted stuck up - to everyone else in the school nothing between them had changed but now that they had more time to spend together, Hermione and Draco were civil and friendly. Even though their cover was enough to fool people they still had to be careful.

Hermione and Draco were patrolling the grounds as evening fell. The autumn winds were cold and breezy. Hermione pulled her cloak tighter round her and shivered. Draco had noticed her shiver and put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Hermione gave a slight gasp at this gesture but neither said anything and continued walking.

Up in the Astronomy Tower, Ron had been watching them out the window and grew furious as he watched Draco slip his arm round Hermione...but worst yet...Hermione hadn't done anything about. He grabbed his wand and ran quickly down the stairs and over towards them both.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco's wand was extracted from his hand and was out of reach. Both Hermione and Draco had quickly turned to see who had cast the spell. Hermione was shocked when she saw Ron running at them both with his wand pointed straight at Draco. Instinctively she drew her wand and disarmed him with Flipendo.

Draco grabbed his wand and walked over to Ron who was on the floor. Hermione ran over to block him. "Draco...don't." Draco looked at Hermione confused; instead he withdrew and waited for her beside a nearby tree. Hermione knew Ron had seen them and her heart was beginning to race. She turned to Ron who had now gotten up and was scowling.

"How dare you attack Draco? Honestly Ron..." She stopped when she saw the disgusted look on his face. "It's Draco now is it? What happened to you completely hating him? He made your life hell for years and now your cuddling up to him. Honestly Hermione, I never thought you would sink so low." Their conversation lasted for a good 20 minutes, with mostly Ron yelling at her.

Draco watched as he saw Hermione break down in front of Ron. He wanted to run over and comfort her. He wanted to punish Ron for making Hermione cry.

"What do you expect Hermione? After everything we have been through together...I'm lost for words but I have one thing to say. Enjoy spending time with him, he'll only leave you to the wolves and there will be nobody there to protect you or help you. Enjoy your solemn little life alone and with no friends." Ron glared at her as she said nothing and walked away. Hermione collapsed to the floor and began crying hard. Draco ran over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't...just leave me alone Draco." She ran back towards their common room leaving Draco stunned in the grounds.

A few hours later, Draco had finished patrolling and was heading up to the common room when he saw Pansy waiting for him. "Oh there you are Draco. Where have you been? I've got a present for you" She handed him a small box covered in green and silver paper. "Not know Pansy..." he stormed passed her and into their common room. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He knocked on her door and got no reply. As he opened the door, he saw Hermione on her bed curled up. He closed the door and went into his bedroom.

Hermione had been quiet and distant from Draco since Ron's lecture. She didn't talk to anyone and patrolled a distance away from Draco. Angry to the bone, Draco wanted to make him pay for the way he had treated Hermione, but not wanting to upset Hermione any more he decided to find a to cheer her up and take her mind off of other things. He then thought of the present he had received off of Pansy the day it had happened. Wrapped up in the paper was a wristwatch that had the symbol of a snake and was silver with green tints.

Draco walked quickly towards their common room thinking of what he could do to cheer her up. The thought of the watch had given him an idea but Hermione wasn't the sort to wear jewelry. He walked through the portrait and threw himself onto the sofa. After half an hour of racking his brain, Draco came up with the perfect idea. He then ran to see Professor Dumbledor.

"A Halloween ball...hmmmmm. Well it seems like a very good idea and I see no reason why I cannot give my permission. I will give you free reign on this idea. And you say that you would like me to tell Miss Granger and yourself about this idea." Draco nodded vigorously. "You see Professor, Hermione has been rather distant from everyone and I felt that if you suggested that we arrange a Halloween ball, it might make her a little happier." Professor Dumbledor was intrigued by Draco's sudden interest in making Hermione happy again. "Very well, Mr Malfoy, tell Miss Granger that I will speak to you and her after dinner." Draco thanked him and eagerly ran to find Hermione.

"Why does he want to see us?" Draco had been very good at hiding the answer from her; instead he had grabbed her after dinner and took her towards Dumbledore's office. "Mal...Draco...Stop..." She pulled free from him and rubbed her wrist. "Since when were you so keen to go and see Professor Dumbledor? You honestly make no sense Draco." He smirked; at least she was talking to him now. "Listen Hermione, Professor Dumbledor didn't say why he wanted to see us, only that we needed to go to his office promptly after dinner, there was no time to tell you before dinner..." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked past him. Draco quickly followed behind.

"Come in...Ah...Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, do come in and have a seat." Hermione warily sat on the edge of her seat awaiting Professor Dumbledor. Draco had smoothly sat down and also waited. "Professor...Draco told me that you wanted to see us promptly after dinner..." Dumbledor sat forward, "Yes Miss Granger, I did ask Mr Malfoy to bring you and him to my office. You see, after everything that has occurred here at Hogwarts, I felt that the students and other Professor's needed a bit cheering up, so I am giving you both full permission to arrange a Halloween Ball, complete full reign."

"Really Professor...Draco and I get to arrange a Halloween Ball, oh Professor, thank you so much, we won't let you down" Hermione was almost jumping in her seat. With permission to leave, Hermione darted out of the office. Draco paused and turned back to Dumbledor, "Thank you for doing this Professor." Dumbledor smiled, "Mr Malfoy, you should be thanking yourself, it was, after all, your idea. However, I do insist on one or two small details,' Draco gave him a quizzical look and listened intently, "Anyway, I've kept you for long enough, Mr Malfoy, please do inform Miss Granger. Goodnight." Nodding to Dumbledor, Draco left silently and slightly stunned. He walked slowly back to their common room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Draco and research **

A couple of days later, Hermione sat on the sofa with a large book on her lap. She was reading intently and playing with a curl that hung loosely on her shoulder. Amongst her usual school books, Hermione had gathered several older, larger books and had scattered them on the floor. Each one opened at different pages that hinted at the black shadow that had attacked her weeks ago. There had been no other attacks since and the Professors had stopped trying to figure out what it was. Her friends had told her numerous times to forget about it and Ron just kept ignoring her. When they had told her to stop she took it upon herself to get to the bottom of it.

Hermione set the book aside and stretched. She looked round to see the mounds of books and notes and decided to clean up later. She yawned and pulled herself off to bed.

Draco walked into the common room and noticed the mess surrounding the fireplace. He smirked; it was just like Hermione to over study. He was about to leave and go to bed when a book caught his attention. He walked over and picked it up carefully to hold the page that was left open. _The Lost And Found: Spirits and the Unexpected, _he turned to the page she had left. After skimming the page and her notes, it clicked that she was trying to find out what had attacked her weeks ago. He sat down and looked over everything she had written.

The next day, Hermione stumbled down the stairs intending to take the books to her room. She looked round to find that all her books had gone, even her bag containing her school work. There was only one person who would have done this, she ran up the stairs and banged on Draco's door. "DRACO MALFOY! YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BOOKS!" After waiting for his response, she pushed his door open and found her books open all over his floor, his bed covered in scraps of paper with little notes. Draco however was nowhere to be seen. His balcony doors were open, but he wasn't there. She huffed and as she turned round she bumped into a wet naked chest. She stumbled back and gasped as she saw Draco standing there in nothing but a towel. "Well this is a surprise, Granger." She looked at his face and saw his famous smirk. "Draco, why do you have all my books?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, when I came back last night, you had just left them there. I got curious and decided to help you" Again she gasped, "But I don't need help, I was just doing my homework." He smirked again and shook his head, "There's no need to lie, I know you're trying to find out what attacked you and I want to help." She stood there unable to retaliate. She was the brightest witch in the school, but on her own she wouldn't be able to solve the mystery, usually she would have had Harry and Ron help her, but they had other things to worry about not to mention Ron still wasn't talking or even looking at her and Draco is the second best student in the school, so why shouldn't she allow him to help, he was, after all the one who found her that night. After her internal debate, she hadn't realized that she was blocking the door for Draco who was still in a wet towel. She stumbled backwards silently and watched Draco head over to his bed. Standing there, she continued to watch him until he cleared his throat. "Granger, as incredibly handsome as I am, there is no need for you to just gawp at me, I know you must be dying to rip this towel off me, not that I would object. But we have no time for this…now if you must watch me, at least close the door." She was simply stunned at his remark and turned on her heel to leave. At the door, she turned to him, "Malfoy, for one thing, you're not that handsome AND the only way I would be ripping that towel off you would only ever be in your dreams." She closed the door with a cheeky smile.

As Hermione sat on the sofa, head swirling with thoughts from her flirtation with Draco to tracking down what had attacked her; she was oblivious to Draco sitting beside her with all the books. She stared looked into the fireplace seeking answers. Draco waited for her to acknowledge him and after 5 minutes, he saw her trance. He moved closer to her, wrapped his hand round her shoulder and gave her a small shake. Nothing. _Damn, what is she doing? _He thought. Smirking, he knew exactly what would bring her about the trance. He stood, and walked round the back of the sofa. He moved her hair to the side and began to gently massage her back and neck. He felt her relax into the massage and knew she was out of her trance. He leaned forward and spoke against her ear.

"Staring into the abyss doesn't become you, Hermione." She shivered at his words and was unaware of the small moan she had let out. He smirked and gently kissed her neck. She gasped and suddenly jumped away from him. When she turned to him, her face was flushed and her breathing rasped. They stared at each other. "Shall we?" Draco whispered. Following his arm, she saw him pointing to the books. "Oh, err, yes…" she sat away from Draco and picked up a book.

"Hermione, describe it to me again." Draco was leaning over the fireplace. They had been at this for hours, missing both lunch and dinner. Hermione sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "It was large and black. It filled the entire space and not a speck of light was able to get through. When I turned round to leave, it was behind me. I tried to back up away from it, but the walls were gone. It moved in on me and as I sent out the patronus to you…I can't remember what happened then. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital wing." Draco let out a moan of frustration. He walked over to the piles of books they had gathered. All were open, covered in notes and useless to them both.

"Come on." Draco began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Hermione followed him out the door. He walked fast to avoid being caught. Hermione ran after him. "Draco, would you stop…DRACO!" She ran into him and fell down. He turned round smirking. "You'll just have to trust me." He helped her up and dragged her outside. The autumn air was crisp and refreshing. Hermione shivered as the air hit her. Draco took off his jacket and wrapped it round her. "What about you? You'll catch your death…" he magicked another jacket and put it on. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her towards the lake.

"Draco, why are we here? If we get caught, we could lose our positions." Hermione was about to leave, when Draco pulled her back down to the ground. "We are here to think, away from comforts and anyone else. I come down here a lot at night to think. Besides, I already got permission from Dumbledor since he understands what's going in…general." Draco laid back and closed his eyes. Hermione didn't ask and pulled her legs in and leaned her chin on her knees.

"Where have we looked?" Hermione sighed and lay next to Draco. "We've looked all other references to this thing. But we either find out it's been destroyed or never really existed. Nothing gives us any leads." Draco was silent. "We've looked at all books from the forbidden section, from scrolls and history. I don't know where to go next." Draco continued to remain silent. After a few minutes of allowing the breeze to roll over them, Draco stood up and walked to the edge of the lake. "We have other places to look, Hermione. Maybe not here, but there are other places." He kicked some stones into the lake, unaware of Hermione standing beside him. "The Manor has a large library and my father has a personal selection in his study." Hermione felt even colder at the mention of his father. "But we'd never get permission to leave school grounds to go to your home Draco." Draco turned to her; an unexplainable looked on his face. "It's a place that I have to go to, Hermione, but it has never been a home. As for the permission, leave it to me."

Draco left her standing at the edge of the lake. She wasn't sure what to think at his statement. A twig snapped behind her, she spun and pointed her wand. "Hey, it's just me. Are you coming?" Draco held up his hands, he had been at the end of her wand before. The shock on her face changed into surprise. She mumbled an apology and followed Draco back to the warmth of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Halloween Ball (Part 1)**

Hermione ran round the great hall making sure that everything she and Draco had prepared was in place. She was standing in the center of the changed hall and looked at her checklist. "Pumpkins…check. Candles…check. Sound effects…" A low rumble ran through the hall and Hermione smiled. "Check. Ghosts…" she jumped backwards as nearly headless Nick popped up from the ground in front of her. She giggled and watched as he floated away. "Double check. Food…check. Tables, chairs etc…check." She wondered round the room making sure her list was complete. She hadn't noticed Draco standing in one of the dark corners staring at her. He smirked and decided that whilst she was here, it was the best time to tell her about Dumbledore's requests.

As soon as her back was turned and she put her list on one of the tables, Draco made a dash for her. He snuck up and quickly pinched the list before she had time to notice his presence. She jumped out of her seat as he touched her shoulder. "Dammit, Draco…don't do that!" she hissed at him whilst regaining focus. He smirked and walked away looking at her list. She ran after him. "Malfoy give that back to me…" he stopped abruptly and she crashed in him, causing them both to topple over. "Why Miss Granger, do you honestly believe this is the time or the place for such…advances?" he smirked at her flustered look. She ushered herself off of him and scanned the room, luckily there was no one around. Draco jumped up in front of her and she stumbled backwards. He quickly grabbed her round her waist and drew her in close.

Hermione had put her hands on his chest as soon as he pulled her in close. She could feel his heart pounding. Her heart suddenly picked up and felt as though it would burst out of her chest. She looked up and saw his deep blue/grey eyes piercing into her hazel eyes. She noticed just how pale his hair was and how tall he was. Her breaths came short as Draco dropped her list and traced his hand gently down her face, her neck. He snaked his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

Hermione gasped as his lips touched hers. She closed her eyes and moved closer wrapping her arms round his neck. Draco toyed with her lips with his tongue, beckoning them to open and was granted entrance. His embrace tightened, deepening their kiss. Draco's hand worked its way up into her long hair and pulled slightly making her moan into his mouth. He growled and began to make the kiss more passionate and deep as he could. Hermione was caught off guard and was thankful for his hold on her. Her legs became weak and she leaned into Draco even more.

A few of the decorations fell down causing a loud crash that made them both freeze. They pulled apart gasping for air. Hermione felt like she was going to fall down so she rested her head on his shoulder. Their embrace loosened, but neither one pulled away.

A few minutes later, Hermione pulled out of Draco's embrace. They stood staring at each other. Another low rumble sounded and they both smiled. "Err…Hermione…" Draco started to stumble on his words. Hermione stood there, holding back her giggles. "What's so funny?" she shook her head and regained her composure. "Go on Draco…" he was blushing furiously. He moved closer and lifter her chin to meet his eyes. "Tell me what's so funny…or do I have to force it out of you?" she smiled and her eyes sparkled. "You may just have to do that." He smiled again and was about to kiss her again when…

"Well I must say, you two really have done wonders for tonight." Both Hermione and Draco stepped apart and saw Professor Dumbledore walking backwards and surveying the room. "Although it would appear a few things have fallen down in the corner. Hermione smiled at Draco, "We know Professor, and we just needed to check the list first." In this response that Hermione had made, Draco bent down and grabbed the list by Hermione's foot; he smirked and gently let his hand stroke her calf causing her to move backwards.

As soon as Draco had stood up again, Dumbledore turned round and faced them. "Well I suggest that you fix that corner then proceed to get dressed. We wouldn't want our hosts to be late for their grand entrance now, would we?" he smiled, winked and walked out the room, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"What does he mean 'grand entrance'?" Hermione asked herself out loud. She looked at Draco who had everything written all over his face. "YOU KNEW! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her quick. That stopped her ranting at him. He pulled her out at arm's length and looked at her frustrated face. "I was about to tell you before he walked in. Actually, I was going to tell you before…listen, I know its last minute but…Hermione would you go to the Halloween ball with me, please" Stunned by his speech, she shook off his hands and went to the corner to fix the decorations. Draco wasn't sure what to do and quickly followed.

She stayed silent and didn't look at him once. They had fixed the problem in 5 minutes. She stood still, breathed in and looked at him.

_This has to be the craziest thing I'm about to do! What am I saying? We just kissed…what a great kiss…_

She took hold of his hands. Looked him in the face and gave her response. "Yes." Draco was shocked. "You're saying 'yes' to go with me to the ball?" She giggled and kissed him on the check. "Of course I am. I would love to go to the ball with you." A large smile widened Draco's face and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Draco…" he pulled back, still holding onto her. "We should get ready." He grabbed her hands and kissed them, then pulled her towards the doors. "Wait! He stopped, looking back confused. "You go on up, I need to grab my things." He pulled her close and kissed her again and then left her. She walked towards her things and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy has kissed me." She screamed into the air and heard it echo back at her. She jumped up and ran for their common room. As she ran out of the hall, she remembered she had forgotten her things. She ran back and bolted out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Been really busy lately with uni. Here are the next 2 chapters, hope you enjoy please comment and favourite.

**Chapter Eleven: The Halloween Ball (Part 2)**

Pansy stood back in shadows; her fists clenched and whitened her knuckles. Her every fiber of her being radiated hatred for the mudblood. She had seen everything that happened, the two falling on each other to them kissing and then hearing her scream out Draco had just kissed her. She had caused the decorations to fall, she had seen enough. Inside she was just fuming with anger, how dare she kiss her Draco, how dare she have the nerve touch him. Pansy walked briskly down to the Slytherin common room. She had to get Draco back. She decided to go to his common room and make Hermione understand just who Draco belonged to.

Draco went through the portrait and into their common room. He was beaming, he wanted to run back to her and kiss her again, but he had to get ready for the ball. He walked over to their table and took off his robe and threw it on the chair. He loosened his tie and stretched. During the stretch he felt a set of hands snake round his waist. Thinking it was Hermione he turned round to give her a kiss. As soon as he turned round, he jumped at the sight of Pansy looking all puppy-eyed and pouty. "Drakie-poo, where have you been? I waited all day for you" as planned, he was backed up against the table and couldn't move. He tried to push her away but she had a tight grip on him. "You haven't asked me to the ball with you…I had to turn down others for you…" Draco managed to scramble out of her grip and away from her. "How did you get in here? Pansy, I can't take you to the ball, I already have a date…"the look on her face was scary. In a split second it changed from puppy-eyed to boiling rage. Nevertheless she thought, she would change his mind. She looked over his shoulder to see the portrait opening; smiling wickedly she rushed at him, threw her arms round his neck and pulled him into an uncomfortable kiss. Shocked by this, he grabbed her arms and tried to loosen her grip. They both pulled away when they heard…

"Draco…" Hermione had walked in on just the right moment. Pansy smirked at her and Draco looked petrified. "Hermione, it's not what you think…honestly…Pansy just…"She ran past him holding back her tears. Draco's face changed and his piercing eyes caught Pansy's. "You little…get out…get out right now!" She blew him a kiss and walked out leaving Draco both angry and upset.

He regained his composure and ran to her door. He knocked…no reply. He turned the handle and poked his head through the door. He saw her at the balcony. He slowly walked over to her. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. As she turned to go back inside she bumped into Draco. "Get…out…" she couldn't look at him; she turned her back and waited for him to leave. He didn't.

"Hermione, please believe me when I say it wasn't what it looked like…she came into the common room and threw herself on me when you walked in…" he touched her shoulder and felt her tense. She breathed in and out then turned to face him. "How can I trust you Draco?" he took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, you know a lot more about me than others do. If you don't believe me, look into my eyes, I swear to you on my heart, that I am not lying at all." She looked deep into his eyes and believed him. She sighed and he pulled her into an embrace. They stood on the balcony for some time, until Hermione realized they were supposed to be getting dressed. "Draco…" "Hmmm…" "We have less than fifteen minutes to get ready…" he looked at his watch and quickly kissed her before leaving.

It was one of the quickest showers that she had. She used magic to style her hair whilst applying a little bit of make-up. She grabbed her dress out of her wardrobe and slipped into it. When she looked at herself in the mirror she admired herself. The dress was a replica 1800's French design with a modern twist. It was deep dark blue and hugged her figure, then trailed off the end, the sleeves sat on her forearms and the corset top made her look different. Lastly she pulled on her shoes and mask then proceeded out the door.

Draco had been quicker than her. He wore a gothic black tuxedo, a red cravat and a long cape. His hair had been slicked back and wore a black mask. He waited for Hermione in the common room. He decided to give her a rose and used a spell for a blood red rose. It appeared just before Hermione came down the stairs. She coughed and he turned round. He stood in the same place for a few seconds gawping at her, she truly looked beautiful. She would most definitely be the envy of all the girls tonight. He walked over to her and handed her the rose. She smiled and took hold of his waiting arm. Just before they got to the portrait, he stopped, turned and kissed her. "You look absolutely beautiful Miss Granger." She smiled and giggled. "You look extremely handsome Mr Malfoy." He smiled and kissed her again before they left for the waiting night ahead.

No one else had turned up except for a few of the Professors. They all complimented Hermione on her dress and she blushed furiously. After waiting in the shadows for half an hour, everybody was outside the great hall ready to go in. Professor Dumbledore announced Hermione and Draco. Everyone turned to see them walk down the stairs. Whispers stirred the air and people smiled and commented the couple. Pansy and a few of her minions stood at the back scowling at them, as did Ron.

"Draco, everyone is staring…" he smiled, "They stare at you Hermione." She blushed again. The Great hall opened and revealed the dark mysterious room that became their venue. Everyone followed suit after Hermione, Draco and the Professors made their way inside. Once everyone was in, the doors were shut and locked. It was all part of the plan that Draco and Hermione had created. Then on cue, the ghosts came popping up from everywhere scaring many of the students. Then came the sound effects and the rest of the horror tale, then one of the spotlights shone onto the center of the room. This was the cue for Hermione and Draco to start the first dance.

They stood, Hermione curtsied and Draco bowed. He placed his hand on the small of her back. The music started and they began to dance. Slowly, one by one, others started dancing. "You have done a wonderful job on this place, Hermione." She looked at him through her lashes and smiled. He spun her out on one arm and pulled her back into his embrace. "Might I recall, Draco that WE did this together. Besides, none of this would have happened had Professor Dumbledore not suggested the idea to us." The dance floor was beginning to get crowded which made Hermione and Draco dance closer together. "Shall we go for something to eat and drink? I don't think we'll be missed." Draco smiled to her as she nodded in agreement. He danced them over towards the edge and then grabbed a place at one of the back tables. Hermione sat down and watched as Draco slipped his cape off his shoulders and onto a chair next to her.

"You stay there. I'll go for the food and drink." He kissed her hand and walked away. She sat there and smiled. Whilst deep in thought she hadn't noticed a very unhappy Ron walking towards her. He sat down and stared at her. After a few seconds he tapped her arm bringing her back to the world. Neither said anything. They hadn't spoken since he yelled at her for letting Draco get that close to her. She took in a breath and spoke.

"If you're here to have another go at about Draco then don't waste your breath." She was about to get up when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Listen, I'm not the only who is annoyed about your relationship with him, I just don't understand what you see in him. I mean, really, of all the people you choose, it just had to be him…a Death Eater. Hermione he is a bloody Death Eater!" She was outraged at his speech. She pulled off her mask and looked him in the eye. "Ron, don't you ever, ever say that again. He is not a Death Eater. If you think back, he helped the Order and he was never marked. I don't care if you don't like him Ron. I don't care that you don't understand it, but it's my life and I will be with who I want to be with. I don't need your permission to see or date people. If you felt like I have betrayed you then _boo hoo_ you should have puckered up the courage and asked me out ages ago, I would have said yes then, but now, you have lost. Now get out of my sight before you really ruin my night." She turned away from him and waited for him to leave. He was fuming at her. "You'll regret this, mark my words." He huffed and stomped away from her towards Harry and the others.

When Draco got back, he could see how tense she was. He put the plates down and touched her shoulder, she flinched and turned round. She relaxed when she his masked face. He sat next to her and removed his mask. "What happened?" She told him what Ron had said and her response. He stood abruptly ready to go and punch him in the face again. She grabbed his hand and begged him not to make a scene. But it wasn't Draco she needed to be worried about. Walking towards them was Pansy and her minions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Pansy**

Before Draco could stop any of them, Pansy and her minions sat round the table with them. She was wearing a tight mini dress and make-up that made her look like a hooker. She toyed with the food from their plates and drank from his glass. One of her minions began to try and flirt with Hermione. Hermione of course told him to back off. "Pansy what are you bloody well doing?" Draco had pulled Hermione closer to him. Pansy gave them both a sickly sweet smile. "We just wanted to sit with our favorite people, is there anything wrong with that?" Draco stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. He gathered their things and pulled her away from them. "Oh don't go…we were just getting started…" Draco dragged Hermione further away from them and took her to the table at the other end of the room.

Hermione sat down; she was shaking slightly and near to tears. Draco saw her and held her close. He moved closer to her ear. "Don't let the little things get to you. Remember, you are here with me and I promise they won't come near you." She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed.

The night passed by, people danced and people sang. They ate, had fun and felt relaxed in the room. A slow instrumental song began to play. Harry walked over to Hermione and Draco. "Hermione, would you care to dance?" She placed her glass on the table and took his hand. Draco was happy to let her dance with Harry, he thought at least one night he would try and be civil towards them.

Pansy took her chance again with Draco. She slipped into the chair and sat seductively in front of him. "What do you want?" she giggled and began to play with her fingers on his inner thigh. He moved away from her. "Honestly Draco, what do you see in the mudblood? She isn't…" He slammed his fist on the table; the whole room came to silent stop, staring at them. Pansy sat back in her chair as Draco leant in. He deliberately said everything for everyone to hear. "For your information Pansy, that mudblood just happens to be my girlfriend. She is fucking gorgeous and isn't a two-faced little whore such as yourself. She doesn't have to shag people to get her own way and she most certainly doesn't dress herself like a hooker. Call her a mudblood again and it will be last thing you ever do."

He straightened himself and walked towards Hermione in the center of the dance floor. He grabbed her round the waist and kissed her for everyone to see. Usually, Hermione would retaliate; instead she returned the kiss Draco was giving her. It was a bold move and everybody had witnessed the humiliation of Pansy and a historical moment, when a Slytherin and Gryffindor became a couple.

The crowd screamed with joy as the couple kissed. Pansy stood shaky with fear and anger. She stormed out of the hall swearing that they would both receive their just desserts and she had the perfect plan in mind.

Draco and Hermione pulled apart and smiled. Then it hit them that everyone was cheering them on, even the Professors. The music started up and everyone gradually went back to their own little places. Ginny had filled in Hermione's place with Harry. Draco and Hermione just held each other and gently swayed to the music.

The night died down as most of the students had retired to bed. Only a few remaining students and Professors remained in the great hall. Draco and Hermione had drifted away to a table to eat and drink. Neither said anything about what had happened. They didn't want their night to be ruined more than what it had been.

After their rest, Hermione pulled Draco up to the dance floor for the final song. They were the only remaining students and most of the Professors had retired to bed. Only Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Trelawney had stayed behind, each watched the couple dance. The Professors left the room and Dumbledore made the music continue, he turned the lights down and created a romantic atmosphere for the couple, after all they did deserve it.

Draco rested his chin in top of Hermione's head and listened to her breath. He moved so that she could look at him. Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her in closer and gave her a soft deep kiss. They broke apart when they heard the clock chime. "It's almost two Draco, and we are the only ones left…" he kissed her again. "I know. The rest of the Professors left at midnight. But how can I stop now and go to bed. There is no one here who can stop us from enjoying the rest of the ball." The music started to pick up the pace and Draco began to swing Hermione in and out of his embrace. She spun out and when she spun back in, she had her back to his chest, her hands locked in front of her with his and they continued to sway to the music.

Draco moved Hermione's hair away from her neck and gently kissed up and down making her shiver. She bent her neck so he had easier access. He kissed, licked and nibbled, making her moan and gasp. He smiled. The clock struck the hour again. "I don't want to stop this Draco, its perfect." She turned in his arms and kissed him. After the final stroke they pulled apart, he leaned to her ear once more. "It doesn't have to stop here, but we should head up for now." She nodded in agreement. He gathered up their things, took her hand and left the great hall.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, Sorry this is up so late, too many reasons for the delay._

_I have been having a bit of writers block, so this is where you come in :D I would like suggestions on where this story can go next…I'm open for anything hehe_

_Thanks guys x_

**Chapter Thirteen: A Bad Reaction.**

A few weeks later the entire school had come to accept Draco and Hermione's relationship, all except for Ron and Pansy. No matter how hard they tried, nothing could split up Hermione and Draco.

One afternoon in a Potion's class, Professor Snape had placed everyone in pairs and much to Ron and Pansy's disappointment, the couple was not separated. "Being the two best students in this class, I see no reason for you both not to be paired up. However, do not think this gives you any more leeway than the rest of your classmates." That lesson, they were told to make a Swelling solution.

As the class set about making the potion with their partners, Pansy decided she would try to intimidate Hermione. As she walked over towards Hermione at the shelves, she tripped over her stool and threw a potion over Hermione. In a split second a loud scream erupted and the entire class saw Hermione collapse to the floor clutching her back. Pansy stood back, smirking as she fell.

"Mr Malfoy escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing quickly. The rest of you back to your potions. I will be back shortly." As Snape and Draco took Hermione to the hospital wing, Pansy continued her work smiling to herself. _The bitch got what she deserved. I'll make her pay for taking him. Filthy Mudblood. _

"She will be fine. But I will have to keep her here till the burn subsides. It seems that you were lucky Miss Granger, had this hit you anywhere else, it would have done more damage. A day or two here and you'll be fine." Madam Pomphrey then took Snape aside. She whispered something to him and his face dropped. Without a word, he stormed out of the hospital wing and back to the dungeons.

"Are you feeling better? Does it still hurt?" Draco sat beside her bed. He had rough idea who could have done this and he would make them pay. Hermione smiled at him and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, I can't feel much now. But it does hurt." Draco smiled and was quickly ushered out by Madam Pomphrey. "You can come back later Mr Malfoy, back to your classes now." He left without a fuss. He left working on a way to get revenge.

Professor Snape burst into the classroom like a tornado. The entire class froze at his cold piercing stare. He said nothing, but went to his desk. The class continued to look at him. "Back to work or you'll each have 10 points taken off." Slowly the class began working again. Moments later, Draco walked into the room.

Pansy took this opportunity to talk to him without Hermione there. "How's your little girlfriend Draco? Not too bad I hope." She pouted at him and tried to advance. Draco seized her wrist and looked her straight in her eyes. "Piss off." He threw her away and set about making the potion. He got his answer, now all he had to do was make her pay.

As Professor Snape tested everyone's potions, Pansy couldn't help but snigger. "Is there something amusing to you, Miss Parkinson?" She looked at him. "No sir." He sneered at her and tested the rest of the potions. The class tidied everything away and waited to be dismissed. "Mr Malfoy, please stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed." Draco threw his bag down and waited for the room to empty.

Professor Snape knew exactly what had happened and how Draco could be if provoked. He sat down at his desk and motioned for Draco to come forward. He could see the annoyance on his face but he had to warn him. "Mr Malfoy, you and I both know that it was Miss Parkinson who purposefully injured Miss Granger and she will be dealt with accordingly. However, I do not want to have to put you in detention for doing some sort of threat towards Miss Parkinson. I am certain your Father would not be too pleased if he heard you had lost your position as Head Boy and I am most assuredly certain he would be none too pleased about your relationship with Miss Granger. Now, I am to deal with Miss Parkinson as soon as we are done here, but do not give me reason to send a letter to your Father. Is that clear, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco stood there fuming that his own Professor had chosen to threaten him with his Father. He took a second to compose himself before giving an answer. "Crystal clear, professor." He grabbed his bag and stormed to the common room. He would visit Hermione later, for now, he had to think and be alone.


End file.
